Love's Absence
by ARTtastic
Summary: Susan can't get married with him still on her mind...  Lemony-goodness R


**Anti-Disclaimer:** This site is called **FAN FICTION DOT NET**. We **ALL** know that no one on this site owns any of the characters, plots, settings, or whatever. Jeez.

**AN:** Alright guys…this is going to have lemony goodness. After much research…(Hehehehe)….I think that I ought to attempt one. So, don't judge too harshly, for this is my first one. Alright, read on my dirty minded followers….and drop me a review if you like. 3 Kaitlin

She felt the corset laces squeeze her poor ribcage til it nearly snapped. She turned to glare at the maid responsible.

"Could you manage NOT to pull quite so tightly?" Susan growled through gritted teeth.

The maid merely continued her work. "I suppose I shall have to get used to this," Susan thought.

When she had walked through the portal Aslan had created, Susan had come to believe she had made the right choice.

Now, five years later, she wasn't so sure. The kiss she had shared with Caspian….the man who stole her heart, and never gave it back, was constantly replaying in her mind. But it didn't matter anymore. She was getting married. To a very rich man, at that. Though she didn't love him. Her love was saved for her King back in Narnia. One she would never see again. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't start crying yet, milady. The wedding hasn't even started yet," the maid chirped, finally speaking to her.

Susan quickly wiped the tear from her face, careful not to smear her makeup. "Why did I choose a wedding dress with a corset?" Susan asked herself, rolling her eyes.

The man she was marrying was not a bad man. He was just looking for wife to look pretty, to pour tea, to speak softly. And Susan had played her part in convincing him of this. Robert had believed everything she'd told him. If only he knew his wife to be was the best archer in Narnia.

The maid that would soon be hers began to roll her hair up into delicate curls. Her doll-like mask was almost complete. The wedding was being held in Robert's backyard, where all of their friends and family were waiting. Watching. Listening.

Susan heard the wedding march begin to play, and she began to walk through the clearing in the forest, looking around for her "audience".

Her siblings had refused to come to the wedding.

As she walked further….she noticed the music fading away. "Curious…," she thought. The light began to change. She saw an….island only a few feet ahead. Susan slid off her fancy heels and her silk stockings, and waded into the water.

When she reached the island, she walked across the sand to find a meadow, with a man lying in the middle of it.

"Excuse me," Susan said aloud.

"Yes?"

Susan's heart broke at the sound of that voice.

"Caspian?" she questioned, with a lump in her throat.

"Susan?"

The man….Caspian stood to look at her. He was even more handsome than she remembered. His skin, tan…..his eyes the color of coffee.

"You are…getting married?" he asked.

"I was. I guess I changed my mind," she replied, with a slight smile.

Caspian looked at the ground.

"What's the matter?"

She saw the golden ring on his finger. "No…," she breathed.

He looked nearly has heartbroken as she felt.

"I NEVER stopped loving you," he said, his voice shaking. "but….I lost hope you would return."

Tears were freely falling down her face now. "I don't care," she said indignantly.

Looking at Caspian's confused expression, she explained herself. "About your wife."

His eyes widened.

"Here and now is what we have. There is no logic. After this, I'll go back to my life, and you'll go back to yours."

He understood.

Susan began to walk toward him, each step faster than the last, until the finally were in each other's arms. His lips found hers, moving as if they were dancing. He laid her down on the soft grass and resumed their kiss. Hands roamed and breath quickened. Caspian unlaced her corset, exposing her soft, beautiful breasts. His mouth trailed down her neck, to her hardened nipples, making Susan sigh blissfully. He straddled her womanly body, and worshipped it. Susan removed his armor and shirt, and gazed at the wonder of his chest. Every muscle and line was perfect. She ran her hands all over him, relishing the sound of his groan and the feel of him against her.

"I've never…been with someone before," Susan whispered, her eyes downcast.

"I will not hurt you, my love," he replied.

He removed her skirt and underthings…and she felt his fingers brush that place...the one that gives her those feelings….

He begins to touch it…rub it….and she moans. He grins. He bends his head down, until his lips rest in front of that place. She feels kisses and licks, and she shivers with anticipation. With sudden fervor, she feels his tongue inside of her, tasting. She knows she's releasing her pleasure all over his lips, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Enough!" she says, nearly passing out from the satisfaction.

He stops after one last lick, just to watch her shudder.

She pulls him close. "My turn," she says simply.

He pulls his pants off, and Susan removes his underthings. His manhood, hard and waiting for her. She gingerly reaches out to touch him. Softly at first, then harder, faster. His groans make her even more wet. She squeezes, and his eyes roll back, and he begins to shake. She leans her head down, and kisses the very tip. He jerks. She licks him, and listens to him sigh.

Caspian pulls her close, and they roll until she is on her back. Susan is ready. He slides his finger inside of her, to feel her wetness. She is soaking. Her hips buck up of their own accord. He smiles a little.

"I love you," he says simply.

Susan smiles right back. "I will always love you."

He puts his hips above hers, and she watches his erection between them. He rubs the tip on her wet lips, brushing her nub each time. When he stops, he is ready to enter her. He pushes it in, inch by inch, slowly.

She cries out in pain with each new addition. When he's completely inside of her, it feels fantastic. When he moves, however, it's heavenly. In and out, in and out, in and out. Their moans traveling through the field.

Susan feels her body tighten up, almost like a coil….and then it happens. He juices all rush out, contractions rage through her body. She begins to cry out unintelligibly. Soon, Caspian's moment arrives, and she feels his hot seed course through her. It's enough to send another climax her way.

They kiss until their bodies recover, wanting to do it again, but knowing they never will.

Susan smiles at him, and blinks.

She is back in England, nearly at the aisle.

She begins to walk in time with the music.

END


End file.
